Sparking Rebellion
by SLOW INCINERATION
Summary: Soundwave comes home to a terrible discovery... His sparkmate is dead, murdered, and his sparkling is kidnapped. Megatronous witnesses his comrade's distress and proposes that together, they make a stand. *SEQUAL in progress*
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: This is a one-shot, and will not be continued unless someone wants me too. There's a waiting list for some of my stories, so I apologize. Check out my poll! Transformers and it's characters go to their rightful owners. Megawave is my own, and may not be used without my permission!)_

Soundwave stood just within the doorway of his home. They had taken her... torn her from the arms of her carrier.

Soundwave slowly entered the destroyed and ransacked room, past the broken-in door as he slowly made his way to the fragile body of a gray femme.

Staring down at the body, Soundwave couldn't pick up a heat signal with his HUD, confirming what he had feared. The femme was dead, and had been for a while now.

Soundwave knelt down beside his mate, Steelclaw, pulling her broken form into his arms.

"Steelclaw." He whispered, stroking the relaxed faceplate of the femme he had loved, staring down at the optics that had been white in life.

Cradling the femme's body to his chassis, Soundwave felt dry sobs wrack his toughened body. _Why?_ He questioned inwardly. She was all he had ever had. The tall mech's mind raced with his emotions. He had lost everything, been sold into slavery, and yet, Steelclaw had found him.

Steelclaw had ignored his coldness, his silence, and loved him. Loved him regardless of the demons he harbored. Regardless of his social stand in life. She had been his gift. A gift from Primus.

Steelclaw had loved Soundwave before he had become the second-greatest gladiator. And he suspected that it was because of her he had made it so far in the ranks.

Thinking back over the eons that had passed since they first met, Soundwave remembered their secret wedding, witnessed only by Megatronous, and his happiness... then his excitement when Steelclaw had announced that she was going to have a sparkling.

Soundwave's heart lurched again when he thought of his daughter. She was only an eon old, but showed great determination and resilience.

A sad smile touched the scarred face concealed beneath the visor as the mech thought of the dark blue, silver accented sparkling as she crawled as fast as she could around the room.

Pedesteps interrupted Soundwave's thoughts and he stiffened until his HUD recognized them as those belonging to Megatronous.

Turning his helm, Soundwave stared at the large, gray gladiator behind him. Megatronous was standing in the doorway, one hand upon the frame, staring around at the wreckage with his blue optics.

Soundwave watched the others' faceplate harden in anger before it turned to him. "So they really did it." He spoke in an anger-hardened voice.

Soundwave inclined his helm slightly. "I don't know why. They told me not to kill Dunestep because they were betting on him... I did as they ordered."

Megatronous shook his head. "The upper caste is cruel, and most likely didn't want you to _defeat_ Dunestep. They were most likely hoping that, by not being able to cause fatal wounds, you wouldn't be able to take him down." The larger bot shook his head, anger flashing in his blue optics. "We have to report this..."

Soundwave looked at him hopelessly. "I am a slave. There will be no justice." He responded.

Megatronous looked at him, sadness on his faceplate in the truth that the tall, thin mech had spoken. "Maybe it's time we changed that." He responded softly.

Turning to look up at the bigger gladiator, Soundwave tilted his head. "How? No one would listen. We're _slaves_ , Megatronous." he looked down at Steelclaw. "And she was foolish enough to love one."

Soundwave felt the other Cybertronian scanning the room and immediately knew what he was looking for. "Megawave's gone." He said, tone sharp with bitterness.

Megatronous turned and stared at him. "They took her?" He demanded.

Soundwave turned his visored face away, tears filling his optics. "Yes."

Megatronous' blue optics flashed red for a moment. "Soundwave. We mustn't tolerate this. We must make a stand."

Turning on his companion, Soundwave faced him. "A stand? What is that going to do, Megatronous?" He demanded.

"Soundwave." The larger mech came to stand before him. "You make a stand every day in the arena."

"That's because I had a reason!" Soundwave shouted, the large gray mech grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to turn and look up at him again. "And do you not have one now? To avenge your mate and sparkling?"

Soundwave looked away from his companion, turning his back as he thought over this.

"Soundwave." Megatronous spoke, tone gentler. "There's still a chance that Megawave's still alive. We must look for her."

Turning back around, Soundwave straightened to his full height and looked at the champion. "If you will lead me, I will follow you." He responded.

Megatronous nodded once. "We will need help. I will get in touch with Orion Pax. He can help us get in to see the council."

Soundwave's lip lifted in a sneer, unseen by his leader. "I don't trust Orion." He responded.

"Orion has a good spark. He will help us when he hears what happened here." Megatronous responded.

"I want this building left untouched." Soundwave said suddenly, lifting the broken form of his mate into his arms. "This will be her tomb."

Megatronous nodded once. "I will contact Orion." He said, leaving.

 _(A/N: Well? Good? Bad? Do you want me to continue it? PLEASE REVIEW!)_


	2. Chapter 2

Orion Pax stood within the small, abandoned building that had once belonged to a family... Although they had unfortunately starved, due to being of lower class, and, therefore, not entitled to the low supplies of Energon, which was reserved for those with the money to buy it.

Venting softly, the red and blue clerk waited for the mech that had commed him, asking him to come and meet him in this place nearby the pits of Kaon, where he could talk to him about something of the utmost importance, although he had yet to find out what it was.

Turning away from the window, Orion moved over to sit in a chair, venting and tapping the table top with his digits, feeling slightly nervous at being so deep within Kaon, where the brutes of the pits and the convicts lurked within the streets, attacking and killing and thieving since no one really cared about the lower castes.

The sound of the door opening reached his audios, causing Orion to look up quickly, slight apprehension as he straightened, waiting to see if it was whom he awaited, or an unwelcome 'guest'.

A large, silver mech stepped into the building, shutting the door behind him. Smoke curled up from his helm and shoulders, the results of an acid rain coming in contact with his armour.

"Megatronous! What're you doing walking in acid rains?" Orion demanded, immediately concerned for his friend's wellbeing, the mech of whom he held so much respect.

The blue-eyed mech turned to face the other, shrugging and smiling the tiniest bit. "It doesn't hurt me, Orion... I've had worse." He responded, moving over to the table and sitting in a chair across from the Iacon clerk. "And this was of too much importance to have waited until later."

Orion nodded and sat back a little, looking at the gladiator. "So what is this thing of... utmost importance?" Orion asked him in curiosity.

Megatronous was silent for a moment, looking around the room, blue optics clouded over with disgust and anger... Most likely at the easy speculations of what could've happened to the owners of this newly deserted building, before turning back to him. "You recall Soundwave, correct?" He finally asked.

The Iacon clerk nodded, looking at him. "Of course... He's the tall, visored mech, correct?" He asked. "Lost only to you?"

The silver mech smiled slightly at his last comment. "Oh, he gave me heck that fight... I think I had trouble lying on my back for a few megacycles." He added, shaking his helm at the clerk. "But yes, that is Soundwave."

Orion nodded and laughed softly at his statement. "Soundwave's OK... A little reserved and cold, but yeah, he's OK." He answered, smiling at the gladiator.

"His mate was offlined today." Megatronous stated, getting right to the point.

The blue and red mech nodded. "Yeah, well... _What?_!" He cried, turning his blue optics onto the other's, mouth open in shock and surprise. "How did that happen? Was she ill? Was it energon shortages?"

Megatronous shook his helm. "None of those... She was killed. And her sparkling kidnapped." He added, saddened.

Orion stared at him in disbelief. "Killed? By who?" He asked, sitting upright and looking upset now.

"The upper classes were upset with Soundwave disobeying an order they gave him, so they sent assassins and killed his mate and kidnap his child." Megatronous explained to him, anger and bitterness taking over his features. "It's injustice, Orion."

The Iaconian nodded. "It is completely injust." He responded loudly, anger filling his optics now. "And we've gotta do something about it, Megatronous. I'm sick of getting dozens of reports of acts like this every day."

Megatronous wasn't surprised to hear that Orion had been receiving reports about murders and starvings every day, because he had witnessed it every day. "I need your help, Orion... I'm a fighter, determined, but you're the politician."

Orion nodded and leaned forward, looking determined himself. "What can I do to help?" He asked immediately, without hesitation, causing the gladiator to smile... That's why he liked Orion. Orion not only had a good spark, but he also was determined and never hesitated to help others in need.

"I need you to set up a meeting for me with the counsel." He told the clerk, who immediately nodded. "I think I can arrange that." Orion nodded, looking like he was already thinking of how to achieve their goal.

"Thank you, Orion... I'll owe you several." Megatronous said softly, standing and moving towards the door.

"Do you want me to tell them that Megatronous requests a meeting?" Orion called to him before he could leave the safety of the building and out into the dangerous rain.

Megatronous paused, thinking, before looking back at the Iacon clerk. "No... Tell them that Megatron requests a meeting." He answered, smiling slightly at Orion before vanishing out into the acid rains, shutting the door behind him.

"Megatron..." Orion frowned, trying out the name before shrugging. "It's... Unique." He stated, staying in the building until the rains stopped, only then heading out of the building quickly, heading to try to get back into Iacon as quickly as possible... Kaon only turned out evil. Even the sparklings that were born there would grow up and become thieves and murders...

"Well, almost all evil." Orion thought aloud. "Because Megatronous... _Megatron,_ obviously isn't."


End file.
